Broken
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: Liz is the daughter of Anthony Soprano, a huge Mafia drug lord. Liz is convicted of a huge crime she didn’t commit, she is sentenced to move w/ a distant relative, but rival Giovanni wants revenge on Liz, he wants her dead… & he wants her bf dead 2 R/
1. Stowaway

Title: Broken  
  
Author: JBehrsGurl (ME!!!)  
  
Email: swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com or jbehrsgurl@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R for now not sure yet…  
  
Category: Max/Liz and Liz/Zan  
  
Summary: Liz is the daughter of Anthony Soprano, a huge Mafia drug lord. When Liz is convicted of a huge crime that she didn't commit (She covered for her boyfriend) she is sentenced to move with a distant relative, but Anthony's rival Giovanni wants revenge on Liz's crime, he wants her dead… and he wants her boyfriend dead too.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing blah, blah you know the rest. All I own are the non-Roswell characters and Jason Behr's heart. lol I wish!!! Oh what the heck throw in Brendan too!  
  
Author's Note: I was bored and this just came to me. I don't think you guys will like it but let me know what you think…  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Stowaway  
  
"Liz Parker, Liz Parker! What are your feelings about the verdict?" The nosy old reporter yelled sticking a microphone in Liz Parkers face.  
  
"Liz how do your parents feel about this ordeal?"  
  
"Liz Parker! Why did you do it? Why did you continue to see-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Liz whirled around and shouted in the reporters face.  
  
"C'mon Liz." Her legal representative, Brody, put a soft hand to her back, leading her to the black limo.  
  
"Liz! Liz! Can you tell us why?"  
  
"Liz! What are your thoughts of the defendant?"  
  
"Liz!"  
  
"Will you just leave me the FUCK ALONE!" Liz shoved one of the reporter's microphones out of the car door.  
  
"Elizabeth calm down." Brody whispered in her ear, nodding for the driver to proceed in getting them the hell out of there.  
  
Liz started at her hands intertwining the fabric she had pulled from her jacket between her fingers. She didn't regret a thing. She didn't regret loving him, she didn't regret taking the blame for him. And she most definitely… Did not regret shooting those people.  
  
"Liz, you okay?" Brody tapped her shoulder, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Yea," She nodded vigorously, "I'm cool."  
  
As cool as a girl who just got sentenced to move out of Brooklyn and move in with people she didn't know as part of her verdict. Instead of Liz Parker being sent to prison or jail for five years she was sentenced to live with relatives in Sacramento, California. Her father's brother, Greg Soprano, and his wife, Lisa.  
  
God it hurt to not know where he was. Where the guy who was the reason she was in this mess was. What was he doing right now? What was he thinking of? Was he thinking of her? Did he know how much she loved him? Did he know that she would die for him? Did he care?  
  
"I'll come back for you Liz. I swear it, I love you…" Were his last words before he took off in the Black Dodge Charger.  
  
Thinking back, Liz wished she hadn't left with him. Why did she stay behind? Why did she tell him to run? They could have been together in each other's arms right now, instead of Liz being charged as an accomplice and withholding evidence. Yes she knew where the gun was, yes; she knew that she was lying about not knowing what happen to him. But she couldn't give his name; she just couldn't backstab him like that, even though she would be held responsible if she didn't say anything…  
  
So she plead the fifth. Ruining her whole life in the process.  
  
"Liz." Brody took her hand, again bringing her back to reality.  
  
Liz allowed him to take her by the hand lead her out of the limo towards the airport.  
  
"Brody, I don't wanna go." Liz whispered as they walked just before the entrance.  
  
"I know." He responded sympathetic.  
  
"What about when he comes back for me? He won't be able to find me Brody!" Liz was hysteric.  
  
"Liz," He took her shoulders in his hands and looked into her eyes, "Liz, you're never going to see him again. Okay? That was part of our agreement. Your father forbids it as does your mother. Do you understand what I'm saying? Your parents want the best for you." Brody slightly shook her.  
  
Liz sneered, "If my parents cared so much for me, they wouldn't have sent me away. They would have showed up to my trial Brody! They don't care, they're HAPPY this happen. Now I'm out of their hair. Now they don't have to worry about ME, and they can deal with whatever shit is going on between us and Giovanni." Liz pushed Brody away, "When are you going to wake up and realize that all my parents care about is how they look in front of their peers. If my father really were a true Soprano, then he would be thankful of how loyal I acted. I don't care for them any more. Load my luggage, I'm ready to go." Liz walked through the double doors and showed her passport.  
  
Brody shook his head in sadness; he was there when Liz was born, and now…  
  
He was there at her end.  
  
Liz closed her eyes, refusing to let any of the angry tears fall.  
  
"Hey Liz." A woman's voice called.  
  
Liz spun around, "Samantha?" She was surprised.  
  
"I had to see you go Liz. I'm gonna miss you so much." She was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying Sam? I'm gonna write you everyday. We're gonna call on the phone." Liz took her best friends hands. "Right?"  
  
Samantha cried harder, "Liz, I have to tell you something before you go. God I'm so sorry Liz."  
  
Liz raised a curious eyebrow, "What is it Sam?"  
  
Samantha's grip on her hands hardened, "Run Liz." She whispered, "Don't board that plane, get on another one. Go… Now!" She pushed her away hard, "GO!"  
  
"What? Sam? I don't understand?" Liz stood defiant.  
  
Samantha's eyes wandered the airport wary, "Giovanni sent me, he threatened Miguel Liz. I had to but-but I can't go through with it. I-I can't. I love you Lizzie, you're like my sister." Samantha's eyes watered further, "Please, go Liz, please go." Samantha's body shook terrified, "They're coming and they know what plane your boarding."  
  
"Sam? How-"  
  
"Shit Liz there they are!" Samantha screamed.  
  
"Who?" Liz asked looking around cautious.  
  
But Liz knew exactly who "they" were, Giovanni's finest. His fat ugly Goons.  
  
"Yous gonna come quite or are we gonna have ta hurt yous?" One of the goons said from behind Liz. "Thank you for your time Sam, now get out before Giovanni changes his minds." The guy said looking to Samantha and taking Liz's wrist.  
  
"I'm so sorry Liz, I'm so sorry." Samantha cried, running to the exit.  
  
"Quite a friend yous have dere Liz. I'm sure we'll all have fun with 'er."  
  
"Touch her and die." Liz spat in his face.  
  
"Watch it." The other guys warned looking around.  
  
Liz had to think quickly, or she was going to die right in front of all these people. "Alright I'll go quiet." She said soft.  
  
The guy who had her wrist grunted, "Good."  
  
Liz stomped on his foot as hard as she could, his hold on her wrist lightened and Liz took the opportunity to kick him in the groin.  
  
"Hey!" The other guy said when he noticed his partner go down.  
  
Liz wished she had her handgun; things would have gone a lot more smoother if she had it. But she was lucky enough to know how to kick box. She turned balancing all her weight on the ball of her left foot as her right one swung around connecting with the other guys jaw.  
  
He went down like a timbering tree. Liz had to smile at her accomplishment as she turned quick to run away. But instead of a great escape she found herself falling to floor face first. Goon number one had grabbed a good hold of her right ankle and was not prepared to let go.  
  
"Help!" Liz cried out to the people passing. Onlookers panicked and ran for help but Liz was still in a struggle all of her own with goon number one. She kicked as hard she could at his face but was not connecting. She positioned her body so that when his grip faltered she would be ready to run.  
  
"Let. Go. Ass. HOLE!" Liz said kicking at him with her left foot.  
  
"Yous are a feisty little bitch huh!?" The goon gripped gaining further hold on her foot. He tried to stand but was knocked back down by Liz's left swoop kick.  
  
Once he was down she ran her ass out of there and into the nearest boarding plane.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me. Sorry!" Liz shouted as she cut people in line and ignored all they're comments about her cutting them in line. She ran the rest of the way to the plane; she pushed her way in and wasn't asked about her ticket because no attendant saw her.  
  
"Excuse me! Young lady!" One lady gripped.  
  
Shit, Liz thought she was going to be caught. She hoped into the nearest seat. "Please hide me, I mean please cover for me. I swear I'll make it worth you while. I swear! My parents are very rich." Liz said to the boy next to her.  
  
"Excuse me young lady but I'm afraid I'm going to have to see your ticket." A flight attendant asked Liz, holding her hand out.  
  
"My ticket? Oh uh, I gave it to the ticket lady at the front. Sorry." She smirked.  
  
The lady did not look bought, "Will you please come with me?" The lady said.  
  
"Um, I'm afraid there's been a mix up here. This is my girlfriend and here is her ticket." The young man with dark hair handed the flight attendant a ticket.  
  
The lady nodded glancing at it, "My apologies miss, is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Yea," Liz sat back, "A pillow and a blanket and maybe later a cosmopolitan. Grazie." She winked when the lady went off to get her request.  
  
Liz turned to her savior, "Liz Parker. Thanks for saving my ass. Who's ticket do I have?"  
  
"My ex-girlfriends." The guy sighed, "We just broke up this morning."  
  
Liz grinned wide, "Lucky me then. But sorry to hear of it." She tried to look sympathetic; her heart was racing at an unimaginable speed from everything.  
  
"It's alright, she was a bitch." He shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch you're name." Liz said.  
  
"Max, Max Evans." His brown eyes shined, sending chills down Liz's spine. Where had she seen those eyes?  
  
"Well, Max Evans… Do you have any idea where this plane is taking me?" Liz crossed her arms.  
  
"Roswell, New Mexico." He chuckled. "May I ask what's going on?"  
  
Liz gasp. The resemblance had hit her like a bullet, "Oh my god! Zan! I knew you would come for me! I knew it! Now we can start over again! I love you so much baby." Liz threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
Max pushed her away gently, "Zan? Who's Zan? I'm Max. I'm sorry you must have me mixed up with someone else." His face reddened with embarrassment.  
  
Liz's heart broke for the second time that week. "I'm sorry, you just look so much like someone I know…" A small tear fell down her cheek. "God everything's just so fucked up right now."  
  
Max's heart ached for the girl to his right, "Hey, its okay." He wiped her cheek with his thumb. A reaction that he would never have done had he still been with Tess. Why was he so affectionate towards this stranger? A stowaway no less?  
  
"No, no it's not okay. I don't know where I'm going; I don't know where Zan is. I don't even know if I'll ever see him again. I don't even know what the hell I'm gonna do when I get to… to… Where the hell is this plane going again?" She looked at Max.  
  
"Roswell, New Mexico." He answered.  
  
Liz wasn't the type to cry but all this was so overwhelming, she couldn't stop the shaking sobs from escaping her throat. She almost died back there, but actually, she was already dead. Without Zan she was no one. Liz was so wrapped up in thinking about everything that had happen recently in the past 48 hours that she didn't even notice that Max Evans had taken her into his arms, and allowing her a shoulder to cry on…  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: What do ya think? Yeay or Ney? 


	2. Down Ass Chick P-I

A/N: Lyrics by Ja Rule and Charlie Baltimore –also, I really want the whole MAFIA thing to take effect but I don't speak Italian. So I'm going to use Spanish instead, is that alright with you guys??? This is for future reference…  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Down Ass Chick –P I  
  
Liz POV (second person)  
  
"So can I ask you what happen?" Max asked Liz a couple minutes into their flight.  
  
"Sure, you saved my ass, you got the right to know." Liz looked away for a second, before old emotions could surface; it was so hard to look at this Max Evans without a dozen memories of Zan flooding through her. "You sure you're ready to hear this?" Liz asked before she began her tale.  
  
He nodded. And Liz began.  
  
-  
  
3 months earlier…  
  
"Hey Sam?" Liz whispered into her best friends ear. They were both lying on Samantha's bed reading magazines and chatting about nothing important.  
  
Samantha's left eyebrow rose, "Hmmm?" She said not looking away from her magazine.  
  
"Would you do anything for the one you love?" Liz said flat out.  
  
Samantha was confused, "You mean for Miguel?" She asked rising up on an elbow.  
  
Liz openly rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Duh." She hit Samantha with her magazine on the head.  
  
Samantha flinched away from the blows, "Oh, well… Uh… I guess, why?" Samantha dreaded her answer.  
  
"Zan-"  
  
"No." Samantha covered Liz's mouth with her hands, "Whatever it is, forget it. Zan is trouble, if he were half the man Miguel is than-"  
  
"Half? –Half? HALF?! You have GOT to be kidding me Sam, Miguel could NEVER measure up to Zan." Liz screamed suddenly angry.  
  
"Says you." Sam spat already bored.  
  
"Sam I really need you right now." Liz said taking Samantha by the shoulders and looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"Liz. You're scaring me. What's about to go down? What did Zan pressure you into now?" Samantha's shrill voice rose louder and louder. "Liz, please tell me he's not going to make you do anything dangerous."  
  
"Forget it, it was a hypothetical question. I shouldn't have said anything at all. Sorry." Liz said rising up off Samantha's queen bed, "See ya later." Liz grimly smiled, walking out the room.  
  
*  
  
Liz POV (first person)  
  
I wanted to tell her so bad, so bad it hurt. It's been killing me all these weeks keeping this giant secret from my best friend. Zan made me promise not to tell anyone, not even Sam. Did he know how hard is was going to be to keep this a secret? Did he care?  
  
"No Liz, I toldt yous you were gonna keep ya trap shut and no quezions. Aight?" Zan said placing a finalizing kiss on my lips the day he told me his plan. I had pleaded with him, I wanted to tell Sam at least, she was my gurl, and she would NEVER tell anyone.  
  
"Liz, I ain't gonna say it again, damn gurl when did youz get so whiney?" Zan scowled for the second time that day.  
  
"What's with you today Zan? You've been snapping at me like I'm Lonnie." I grimaced, Lonnie was his sister, her boyfriend and Zan's best friend was Rath.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that this all has to be kept tight aight? I can't have anyone finding out, it dangerous baby." He said taking my face in his strong hands.  
  
I loved him, I've loved him since the first day I'd seen him at my gurl Lindsey's house party, we've been destined since kids. He had promised me his heart even then…  
  
-  
  
Sam and me used to ALWAYS go to parties wearing the same thing, maybe not EXACLY the same thing but it was always either the same style or colors. Anyways it was my gurl Lindsey's birthday, she was like a cousin to me and Sam cuz we were all so tight. This night we felt like being extreme, we wore low cut black halter-tops –now when I say low cut, I mean LOW cut. Think J-LO at the Grammy's last year. Anyways, we wore that and white capri's, with black flip-flops that had diamonds on the thong part of the sandals. We thought we were SOOOO hot. Apparently we were TOO hot that night because guys were hitting on us left and right and we were startin' to regret wearing our outfits.  
  
"Hey gurl." I said to Lindsey as she descended out of the kitchen with two Corona's.  
  
"Hey Liz, sup Sam." She nodded.  
  
Sam smiled, looking around for her boyfriend Miguel. Miguel was the preppiest boy I've ever met. Needless to say that when shit went down he was NOWHERE to be found. Why was he a Soprano? How the HELL did he get in? Just because his dad is my dad's cousins best friends or godfather's brother –er, uh godmother's son… WHATEVER! I just don't understand why that momma's boy is allowed in.  
  
"Yea, so my brother Rico say's Zan is coming back to town." Lindsey said elbowing my side.  
  
"So?" I shrugged, pretending to care less.  
  
"So? SO? Liz I thought you said that when Zan came back to town you were gonna be on him like Joni when Ricky takes her drinks away." Lindsey playfully pushed me.  
  
"That was when we were 12 Lin. Things change, I haven't seen Zan in 6 years." I said taking one of her bottles and popping the top.  
  
"Yea, whatever that's why you haven't had a boyfriend since Zan left. Who are you saving yourself for Liz? Hmmm?" Lindsey teased.  
  
"I see Miguel!" Sam squealed and ran to his side, they embraced, they kissed… And then they went up stairs.  
  
"Ewwww." I groaned.  
  
"They're in love Liz. You'll understand one day youngon." Lindsey messing up my hair.  
  
"Youngon? You're only one year older than me." I laughed. I was 18 and she had just turned 19, the bitch! –Just kidding!  
  
"I'm gonna go mingle, you wanna join?"  
  
"No I'm good." I raised my bottle and made my way to the back yard.  
  
I sat on a lawn chair and gazed at the stars. Now usually I'd be the life of the party by chugging all the beer or taking shots like it was water. But tonight, I just felt like chilling in the back, beer in hand and listening to all my people laughing and chatting. This was my heaven, I was powerful, and I was number one with these people. I was Liz Parker, daughter to Anthony Parker-Soprano, head honcho of the business. By business I mean of this town, this whole freaking area. Whatever transactions were being processed did not go through without my father's consent. That made me the next big thing. Mess with me and you'll end up with about 50 big guys on your ass.  
  
Whatever transactions my father didn't agree with –mostly drugs because my dad is tired of the junkies. He used to deal in that department big time. That was until I was born and the dealing around the house and the late night calls and deals gone rotten… It was too dangerous to keep up that part of his life with me around. So he passed it on to his right hand man Juan Rodriguez, he still remains in that place today, but my dad still makes everything finalized. I don't really know how my dad got in such a high position but he is. And I'm glad because, that means I'm big too. Ya know?  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie." I heard a seductive male voice behind me.  
  
I choose to ignore the comment and chugged the rest of my bottle, tossing it behind me and standing up to retrieve another. But when I turned around I was grabbed by the wrists and pulled towards someone I didn't know.  
  
"Didn't your momma ever teach yous to not throw things around like dat?" He murmured in my ear.  
  
I looked up into his eyes. Brown, a honey brown. Beautiful I thought. He had crazy hair, it was slightly deadlocked and his left eyebrow was pierced. A small stubble from a few days of not shaving rimmed his chin and cheeks. His black tank (wife beater) and baggy khaki pants screamed sexy, and it called out to me. My breath caught and for a moment, I swear it was pure silence as everything went into slow motion. I swear to you that even the music inside the house ceased. He had a funky tattoo on his right arm, an X with these little oval like things at the end of each point of the X.  
  
I stared at it as if I could remember it. He also has something that I DID know. He had a symbol on his left wrist, the same one I had. I've always had it, since I could remember. Even when I was a baby, my parents said it was mystery. I knew that they knew how it got there but I shrugged it off thinking that I was cool and special somehow. The symbol was a swirl of some sort. Black, thick. It was unexplainable to describe without showing you.  
  
"I never took to rules well. Or my mother for that matter." I responded after a while.  
  
He raised his pierced eyebrow, "A rebel huh?"  
  
"Maybe." I said pulling away from his grip. "Twins." I said raising my wrist.  
  
His eyes widened. "How you'd get that?"  
  
"I've always had it, I dunno," I shrugged, "I think it's tight. How'd you get yours?" I asked, using it as an excuse to touch him.  
  
"I've always had it, since the day I was born. I dunno either how I got it." He said mesmerized of our similarity.  
  
I pulled my wrist behind my back and stood tall, "So. Do I get a name or what?" I said teasingly.  
  
"You knows my name Liz." He said smiling.  
  
I did know. But I wanted him to say it. I wanted him to PROVE he was my Zan.  
  
The boy who promised me his heart when we were kids.  
  
I played stupid and asked again, "Name please."  
  
He smirked, YEP this was my Zan. Same facial expressions and all.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long I've waited?" I said being the rebel that I am.  
  
He held out his arms summoning me to walk into them, "About as long as I've waited to come back?"  
  
I shook my head getting annoyed, "You can't just come back and think we can be together Zan. It doesn't work that way." I stepped back away from him. Desperately fighting the urge to run to his open arms.  
  
"C'mon I knows you wanna come to me baby, so just do it." He said, arms still wide open.  
  
I took one step forward.  
  
"Two more." He said smiling.  
  
I took one.  
  
He took the other. We hugged. God how good it was to back in his arms. It's been too long, way to damn long since I was last in this position. How could I have survived as long as I did? Without Zan? Who was I?  
  
"Listen baby, I wanna introduce you to a few people I brought with me." He said pulling me to the door that entered the house.  
  
"No. Not yet." I stopped short. "You just got here. I miss you." I said bringing my lips close to his. "Don't you miss me?" I said giving him a pout, jutting my lower lip out.  
  
He stared into my eyes and brought his mouth closer to mine, he looked at my lips. I looked at his, he came closer… Closer… Then he stopped. I was dying for his kiss, I haven't felt his lips on mine since the day he left Brooklyn to live with his sister and guardian after his father was shot in a drive by. Carelessly my father took care of things after that, he didn't even seek revenge for Zan's father's death. Sometimes when I look at my dad, I think maybe HE was the one who arranged the drive by…  
  
"Zan." I whispered.  
  
He glanced at my lips once more. I licked my top lip, then my bottom. I waited.  
  
He moved closer and barely touched his lips against mine. Soft touch. Soft, soft, soft… I couldn't take it any longer before I would scream, why was he being like this? Why was he doing this to me? Did he know how much torture this was on me? His lips softly kept touching mine, his nose rubbed mine, each time I lifted my chin to kiss him he would pull away and tease me. He ran his fingers through my hair, one hand on my lower back pushing him towards me, the other gently caressing my scalp.  
  
"Liz." He whispered on my burning and aching lips.  
  
"What is it?" I mumbled, my eyes closed and mouth waiting for his.  
  
Then he did it. He finally granted me my wish, he kissed me. His mouth was warm and inviting as if devouring me whole. His tongue touched mine, I felt a metallic stud touch my tongue and a small moan escaped my throat. The sound only made him more enduring, he pulled my body against his and I felt how rock hard his chest and abs were, I also felt how much he wanted me. Feeling his erection grow against my lower abdomen only made me want him more.  
  
"Oh Zan…" I whimpered when his mouth moved down to my neck.  
  
Oh my dear Zan, you have pierced not only your eyebrow but you have granted my most wanted fantasy by piercing your tongue.  
  
"Liz." He said against my skin.  
  
"Zan." I said feeling a warmness began to form between my legs. My left hand was on the back of his neck, my other hand roaming his back but moving dangerously close to his lower half.  
  
His breath was quickening the closer my hand made its way to his swelling lower half. His kisses becoming more and more passionate, his tongue attacked mine while his hands groped my body. One hand still one the small of my back the other between my low cut halter, grapping my breast, squeezing it.  
  
I moaned, "Zan. I want you." I said in his ear, licking it. Pulling at the tiny loop in his cartilage.  
  
"C'mon, we'll go to my car." He said against my lips. He took my hand and we attempted to walk out the party to his car.  
  
"ZAN!"  
  
Shit.  
  
Zan grimaced and held on tightly to my hand, "Was is it?" He barked at the guy with –a mullet?  
  
"Ey, we've been like, lookin' everywherea for yous bro. Where da fuck you been uh?" An extremely shorthaired blonde with dark black thick eyeliner and a spiked collar approached Zan angry. "You knows we got somewherea ta be right nows." She turned to the mullet guy, "Eh, Rath ya ready ta goes?" She smiled seductively to him.  
  
"Been ready since da secon' we walked in this shit hole." He sucked on joint and passed it Zan who refused. Rath blew his smoke and stared at Zan, "Who's da chick?" He raised an interested eyebrow. I saw that this guy with a mullet named 'Rath' had the same tattoo as Zan, as did the rocker chick with Rath. But they didn't have the symbol on their wrists.  
  
"This is Liz." Zan scowled at Rath.  
  
"Shit, man. Wooo Weee." He chuckled looking me over up and down.  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked to Zan, these were the people he hung out with? I walked away to find my gurls.  
  
Zan gave Rath a warning look and took off after me.  
  
*  
  
"Is dat his bitch?" Lonnie sneered.  
  
"Yea, I'd do 'er." Rath smirked.  
  
"Yea, well do 'er just don't kill 'er." Lonnie said staring after her brother and Liz.  
  
*  
  
"Liz, wait." Zan called after me.  
  
"What?" I spun around angry.  
  
People all turned to watch our argument.  
  
"Turn the fuck around huh? Does this look like a soap? I knows all your shit, don't make me lay it all out." I warned the nosy sons a bitches. I turned back to Zan, " Who the hell were they?"  
  
"My family, Lonnie –my sista, and my boy Rath." Zan explained. "C'mon baby let's get out of here." He took my hand.  
  
I looked over his shoulder to see Lindsey laughing this up and Sam looking scared, she never took to ghetto people, though she was best friends with one, ME.  
  
"Fine, but the moment's over. I just want ta talk now." I said letting him lead me out of the house.  
  
"Whatever." He smirked, knowing perfectly well we'd be getting in on in a few seconds.  
  
God it was good to have him back.  
  
-  
  
"So yous in or outs Liz. Either way you're still my gurl, and I's love yous." He kissed my lips gently. We were in his kitchen, Lonnie and Rath making out on the couch in the living room.  
  
"I'm in." I said agreeing to the decision that was ultimately change my life forever…  
  
  
  
"Every thug needs a lady  
  
And every thug needs a down ass Chick, huh, feel me  
  
Every thug needs a lady  
  
Baby I'm convinced, you my down ass Chick  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd lie for me, like you lovin me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd die for me, like you cry for me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
Girl I'm convinced, you're my down ass Chick…  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Whatcha think???  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	3. Who Sent You?

Broken Ch. 2 Who Sent You?  
  
I was in, and now I'm out. But I guess I'm actually still in. So forget I said anything about being out. I'm sorry, let me apologize.  
  
Max is staring at me still wondering about my story. All I explained to him is that I'm Liz Soprano-Parker and my dad is REALLY important and that my last boyfriend got me into a lot of shit. I didn't tell him what I did, I didn't tell him how I met Zan. All I told him is who I was and why I needed his help. Damn Giovanni. He totally screwed things over and now it's going to be even harder to find Zan. Max looks so much like Zan it's scary. He even has his smirk. He's using it now. He thinks I'm making this all up.  
  
"Why are you calling me a liar?" I spat.  
  
He was taken back, "I never said anything like that." He said worried.  
  
"Well from da looks of you, I must be a compulsive liar." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Liz, listen. I'm sorry but you don't have to make up a story like that. I mean c'mon. -The mob? You were all most killed by a couple of "Giovanni's" guys?" He shook his head, "It's quite an extreme excuse for your free ticket." He shrugged.  
  
I thrust my real ticket in his face, "See this? This is where I was really going." I thrust my passport in his face, "How 'bout this? Is this more convincing? How much was the damn ticket I'll pay yous." I barked going through my purse.  
  
"Look, okay I'm sorry. I don't want your money." He put a hand on mine.  
  
I looked at his hand on mine. I felt a shiver go up my spine; he must have felt it too.  
  
"You okay? You cold? Do you want my coat?" He spurt out all at once.  
  
"NO. I. AM. FINE. THANK. YOU." I was so angry with this guy. So what if he was very good looking? So what if he looked so much like Zan?  
  
"What is your problem? I was trying to be polite. It's the least you can do is be nice after everything I've done for you." He shouted.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" The flight attendant whispered as she walked past.  
  
"Eh, lady." I called, "Why don't yous do ya job and go fetch me a drink?" I snapped.  
  
She scowled but left to do as I said. I turned back to Max.  
  
"You wanna see something that will make you shut up?" I said after I was tired of all his doubtful looks.  
  
"Like what?" He mocked. This boy had balls to be talking to me like this.  
  
"Like this." I lifted my sleeve to reveal my mark.  
  
His eyes popped open and he gasp. Geez, I didn't think my mark would have this much of an effect on him. I mean what's wrong with a little abnormality on the wrist in the shape of a swirl like figure 2 by 2 inches large with a triangle in da middle?  
  
If this fool stares any longer, oh that is it.  
  
"What is it? You got a problem with my birth mark or something?" I snapped.  
  
He shook himself back into reality -Well hello! Welcome back! He looked away and then back at me before he answered, "Do you know what that is?" He whispered.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"I don't know." He whispered again. "But will you answer my question please?"  
  
"I don't know what it is or how it got there." I lied about knowing what it was; I had learned what it was long ago from Zan, Rath and Lonnie. "Why?"  
  
He swallowed nervously, "That there." He paused, "Is an Antarian symbol of royalty." He dropped the bomb on me.  
  
Zan had NOT told me that. He said that it was a sign of soulmates, I was branded so that my soul mate with the same symbol could find me. I'm human if you were wondering. Zan is not, he's. Different. You will begin to understand more as I go along. I know you must have a million questions rolling around inside your head but Behr with me here people. Because I had the same amount. How did this guy know any of this anyways?  
  
"How-" I began but was cut off.  
  
"Let's quit the bullshit here okay? Who sent you? Was it Khivar? Nicholas? Tell me because I'm not going to buy anymore of your lies. You're clever I must admit that Liz, you had me going there on the helpless little girl trapped in a no-way out situation, but now you've screwed things up. So I'll ask you again once more then I'm getting violent here on this plane. WHO. SENT. YOU?" He repeated more violent.  
  
Now I may be human and all, Zan says so. But I know that I am different from your average human, I'm more adapt to my inner self. I'm stronger, faster and more powerful than most people are. I'm psychic a little, I don't know how it started but it came to me right after meeting back up with Zan. I'm not superwoman if that's what you're thinking but damn I'm so close it's scary j/k. So when this prick starts getting pushy I heat up and retaliate as I always do.  
  
"Violent huh? How about you explain how YOU know so much? Maybe YOU were sent here by Khivar!" [I]Who the hell was Khivar anyways?[/I] "And why do you look like Zan so much!" I screamed.  
  
"Will you shut up?" He shushed me looking around; "You're causing a scene. We don't need the extra attention." He replied through gritted teeth.  
  
I can't believe I liked this guy for a second, he's got a major stick up his butt. A stick that I'm about to shove even higher up his ass if he doesn't stop talking to me like he is. Who the hell does he think he is anyways?  
  
"Listen, MAX." I said his name as if it were poison, "I thank you for helping me out but you're starting to be a major pain my the ass and I really don't need this right now okay? So just tell me who you are, why you look so much like Zan and how the hell you know so much and we can get on with our lives." I blurted.  
  
"How do you know this ZAN doesn't just look like ME? I'm the original." He said. "Who the hell is this Zan you keep bringing up anyways?" He scowls.  
  
"I'm tired." I sigh; I suddenly really am tired. I don't know what's come over me.  
  
"Let's just compromise. I'll take you to my house when we land in Roswell. I'll let you stay and eat and sleep and all the nice things you're so perfectly used too -if." He stops.  
  
I knew there was going to be an if.  
  
"You promise to explain to me everything you know." He stares into my eyes challenging me.  
  
I stare right back, "Deal, but only if you become my personal slave and you tell ME everything YOU know in return for my information." I say.  
  
He thinks about it for a while.  
  
"Deal or no deal? I'm fine either way her Max." I cross my arms. I'm secretly hoping he agrees because I've never been to Roswell before and I have no idea where the hell I would go.  
  
"Deal."  
  
We shake on it.  
  
* 


	4. Bliss

Hello! With all the changes that have occurred I have to remove this chapter due to the sexual content. If you want to read this chapter you can find it at www.roswellfanfic.com under UC/Slash fan fiction my pen name is still JBehrsGurl and the story is still called "Broken" So happy reading!!!  
  
Luv always, ~Elena 


	5. Forbidden

Thanks to [b]Chaos Theory[/b] bcuz I totally forgot about this fic until she reminded me! lol  
  
Ch. 4 Forbidden 3 months earlier.  
  
Liz POV (first person)  
  
"Where have you been?!" My papa yelled at me the instant I walked through the front door.  
  
I smiled remembering what Zan and I had done this morning, "Nowhere." I said walking past him.  
  
Papa grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him, "You were out with that low life Zan weren't you! I TOLD you Elizabeth to stay away from that trash!" He shook me.  
  
"Papa STOP! You're hurting me!" I screamed in pain pulling away and running towards the stairs that lead to my room. "Para lo!" (Stop it!)  
  
"Ven aqui pronto!" He orders me. (Get over here now.)  
  
"No." I whimper. All my life I've never known my father to hurt me, ignore me -yes, hurt me -no.  
  
"PRONTO!" (NOW!) He screams, his face turning red.  
  
I slowly make my way to him. He stand tall above me, he was always to intimidating, maybe that was why he was so powerful, his essence was overpowering and it always seemed to make you feel like nothing, maybe I was nothing.  
  
He towered over me angry, "You know what you make this family look like when you parade around with that boy?" He growled. "You could do so much more better mija!" He took a step towards me.  
  
"You don't even know him!" I screamed.  
  
"Don't I?" He stepped forward, I stepped back, "I know that his father was a careless man, he dabbled in the business when he knew he was back stabbing others! He didn't care about ANYONE but himself! He DIED for reasons I don't even think you would want to know! What kind of a role model is that for a boy?!"  
  
I couldn't believe my ears, here was a man, my papa, someone who has killed, lied, cheated, and stole. And here he was, telling me that [I]Zan[/I] was a bad influence???  
  
"I'm threw listening to your shit, can I go now?" I scowled, my father was about to blow a gasket when my momma walked in.  
  
"No desarregle las cosas por aqui" (Don't upset things around here.) My mother came into the kitchen hushing us. "Me siento mareada." She complained being dizzy rubbing at her temples.  
  
"Lo siento mama." I apologized.  
  
"Do you have any idea where your daughter has been?" My papa screamed louder than before.  
  
My mama winced and waved him off, "¿Que te problema?" (What's the problem?)  
  
"Cuál es el problema?!" (What is the problem?!)He yelled again, "El problema es que su hija es-" (The problem is that your daughter is-)  
  
"Giate! Mo más!" My mother stopped my papa before he insulted me further. "Su griterío no está haciendo este mejor Antonio!" (your screaming is not making this better!)  
  
So my papa turned to me, he took a deep breath and he said, "Usted es nunca no debe verlo otra vez." (You are never to see him again.) As if I were a child, as if I would listen. "¿Tu entiendas?" (You understand?)  
  
"Le odio!" I screamed running out the front door. (I hate you!) I did. I hated him, he never gave Zan a chance, and he never would.  
  
That was the day I was forbidden to see Zan, but in reality it just pushed me more closer to him. Maybe that was the plan after all...  
  
You see, in my family. You can't trust anyone. Not even yourself sometimes.  
  
---------------------- A/N: What do you think? I'm sorry its short, I'm sorry it sux, I just now wrote it and I feel bad that it sux. Sorry! *runs behind closed doors in embarrassment* 


	6. Josephine

Ch. 5 Josephine [b]Still 3 months earlier.[/b]  
  
Liz POV (first person)  
  
"Baby." Zan whispered in my ear.  
  
"Mmmmph. No Zan." I pushed him away.  
  
"Lizzie wake up." He said kissing my cheek.  
  
"I don't want to mess around right now baby I'll take a rain check though okay?" I mumbled half asleep and turned over to face the back of the couch.  
  
"Get up!" He smacked my ass hard.  
  
"Ow! You asshole!" I growled sitting up and smacking him back.  
  
Well I was up now!  
  
"C'mon we've got somewheres ta be." He said pulling me up by the arms ignoring my whines of protest.  
  
"Zaaaannn," I whined, "I don't wanna!" I said as he dragged my ass up off the couch. How pathetic was I? Wait. On second thought -don't answer that.  
  
"What the hell is up with the fuckin' whinin' ova herea?" Rath came stomping in the living room rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Good, you up too, go wake up Lonnie. We gotta go." Zan said giving him a weird look. The sun was gone, it was night and a candle flickered from somewhere in the room causing the light to make Zan seem threatening.  
  
"Wha? Why?" Rath said dumb.  
  
Zan stared at him hard and Rath just turned around and went to get Lonnie.  
  
"Zan?" I asked turning around.  
  
He shook his head, "Keep ya mouth shut and just do what yous tolds aight?" He smacked my butt pushing me forward, "You're name iz Josephine an you and me are husbands and wifes. Rath is your brotha and Lonnie is his girlfriend." Zan started saying while he packed our clothes in duffle bags. "If you're asked where you live you say none of ya fuckin' business aight?" He looked up mid shove from the black duffle bag. "My name will be Trent, Rath will be Catch, and Lonnie will be Sonya. Got it? Nod if you do." He said.  
  
I nodded. What else was I to do? I was in shock, everything was happening all so fast. Where were we going? I mean I had left home not only 5 hours ago crying here and then I remember falling asleep in Zan's arms on the couch. How did we get from there -point A, to here -point B? Why did we have to switch names?!  
  
There's a missing link somewhere.  
  
"I shook my head, "Zan I don-"  
  
"Aight we ready. You all packed N shit?" Lonnie barded in the living room with two large duffle bags and a chrome suitcase.  
  
"What the [I]hell[/I] is going on here?" I screamed angry.  
  
Lonnie looked at Zan angry, "Ey, tell ya bitch to shut up." She sneered not looking at me but at Zan.  
  
It was unbelievable! Zan actually turned to me and his face softened, "Liz- "  
  
"Oh HELL NO! I KNOW you are NOT about to tell me to SHUT UP!" I shrieked throwing a glass cup across the room; it was closet object to me. So I threw it, childish -yes, but it got my point across at least.  
  
I knew this because then Zan's eyes went back to Lonnie and he said, "Let's just ALL shut up until we're out of the city."  
  
"Oh and Lonnie? You eva call me a bitch again and I'll shove that damn eyeliner pencil shit you always usin' so far up ya ass you wont even have to fuckin' apply it anymore!" Yes I actually said this, I can't believe I did, but I did. Apparently neither did Lonnie or Rath because they stood staring at me in disbelief also.  
  
"Calm down will ya's?" Zan sighed rubbing his eyes hard. "I can't wait 'til we out this shit hole." He muttered.  
  
"Uh, what? Wait a minute." I said protesting again.  
  
"Ahhh man!" Rath said becoming severely impatient, "What the fuck Zan? Didn't you tell 'er we were leaving tonight?" Rath said throwing his things on the floor irritated.  
  
"I wuz." Zan retorted.  
  
"He [I]'wuz'[/I]" Lonnie quoted him with her fingers and sat down on Rath's lap rolling her smoky deep shadowed eyes.  
  
"Liz isn't allowed ta see me no moe." Zan came out suddenly, "I couldn't just tell 'er right after she tells me dat." Zan pointed out, "Pick up ya shit and lets go. We'll explain on the way." Zan strapped his backpack on.  
  
Rath and Lonnie remained seated on the couch; Lonnie just rolled her eyes again.  
  
"You know she ain't gonna move until you explain so why you frontin' Zan? What you so afraid of?" Rath said menacing.  
  
"Right." I said nodding.  
  
Uhhh. I [I]think[/I] he's right.  
  
"We ain't got the DAMN time! They're gonna BE here any minute!" Zan snapped, "I SAID get UP!" He roared.  
  
Lonnie and Rath scrambled up and got ready quick.  
  
I was amazed yet again with Zan behavior, he was NEVER so violent. Something was about to go down. And whether I wanted to or not.  
  
I was a part of this shit.  
  
*  
  
[b]Present.[/b]  
  
Max is about to spontaneously combust if he laughs any harder. I'm actually silently PRAYING that he does. Anything's better than watching him chuckle with an occasional snort every now and then. What was SO damn funny about my story anyways? Last time I checked I wasn't Rosie O'Donnell or anything. Now she's FUNNY. I checked my watch only to find that it wasn't there. I must have lost it in the fight earlier. Damn.  
  
"You done yet miss piggy?" I say serious.  
  
His laughter suddenly pauses once my insult sinks in.  
  
"Hey." He says.  
  
"Yes?" I say fluttering my lashes.  
  
*DING*  
  
The overhead light go on and tells us to please fasten our seatbelts for landing.  
  
Max looks at me sternly still, and I give him the same face back only more exaggerated. He sighs and shakes his head.  
  
"Are you always this childish?" He complains.  
  
"You know you're whining right?" I say.  
  
Max just clenches his eyes shut and tries not to explode. Sheesh, this guy is SO easy to piss off! I LOVE IT!  
  
"Just so you know, when we land this baby on the ground you ass is mine." He growls.  
  
Wha? Is that a promise? -Wait no! Must think of Zan! Zan! Zan! Max! NO! Zan! Ahhh! Hey you, yea you reading my thoughts. Can you like. Club me over the head? It's okay, I give you my full consent! 


End file.
